1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric switch, and more particularly to a switch connected with a general appliance, such as a lamp, electromagnetic switch, alarm and etc., so as to allow the appliance to practice Internet access; or connected with an Internet accessible appliance, such as an Internet accessible television, freezer, air conditioner and etc.; and having input signal receiving function to connect and receiving the signal output from safety detector, sensor and etc.; and switching on and off an appliance by far end control through Internet or the received output message from the sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A lamp installed on a ceiling or higher place is conveniently switched on and off through a switch, which is always installed at a lower place on a wall.
A socket or switch panel structure is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 319,449. A socket or switch structure, which is normally installed in a wall, is shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 of the patent, it comprises a frame used to connect with a socket or switch, and connected with the inside of an installment space on the wall. A panel is connected to the outside of the frame, and the socket or the switch exposed at an opening in the middle thereof is used to allow a user to insert a plug or button switch.
Taiwan patent No. 321,357 reveals an appliance switch panel structure; a panel with modeling and a small luminous lamp in the structure is used to replace the conventional switch panel, it has a sticker paper to stick thereon. The sticker paper has a pattern to match up with the panel modeling; this allows a switch installed on a wall has a pattern and small luminous lamp functions.
The switch disclosed in the above-mentioned patent is not furnished with a structure for connecting with Internet so that it cannot allow a general appliance connected with it to be Internet accessible and cannot control the on or off of an appliance through Internet from a far end.
The present invention is brought up to combine an Internet line and power cord so that a user can control the on and off of an Internet accessible appliance from a far end through Internet.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an IA switch (Internet/Information/Intelligent appliance switch); the switch can combine Internet lines and power cords so as to connect with Internet and control the on and off of an appliance from a far end.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an IA switch, Internet lines and power cords are easily installed therein and a circuit board and panel equipped with a different switch or socket can be conveniently changed according to the need.
Still another object of the present is to provide an IA switch, different patterns can be changed according to the need; this can make the switch more personalized and artistic.